A Friend
by WriteroftheWest
Summary: Jack starts to show a new side of himself as he keeps Carly company in the hospital. They both come to realize that some point in their life they were or had been lonely. All that loneliness is turned around by one simple question.


**Title: **A Friend

**Summary:** Jack starts to show a new side of himself as he keeps Carly company in the hospital. They both come to realize that some point in their life they were or had been lonely. All that loneliness is turned around by one simple question.

**Rating:** K

**Author: **Anime-Cartoonist2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any mentioned characters. I only own the plot and the title of the story and that's pretty much it...

_A/N: _This was just a little something that came into my head last night after I watched episode 58 in Japanese(can't wait for the sub). Didn't take me that long to write this. This is my version of how things would start off at the end of the signer battles. Read and enjoy the simulated JackxCarly friendship [and fluff].

**- - - - -  
**

She opened her eyes to a blurred vision…

Carly closed her eyes and groaned. She could careless where she was at the moment…she hurt all over.

"Carly," A familiar voice said from what seemed to be right next to her.

The girl opened her eyes again, slowly. She tilted her head to her right to see the tall, blonde, duelist whom she had offered her apartment to share.

Her eyes seemed to soften as a smile made its way to her lips.

"Jack…" She whispered with a strain as she held out an unsteady hand to him.

Jack actually smiled at her, for real, and it seemed like the first time in a long time now. He reached out his hand to take her hand in to his own. He had a loose grip on her hand, figuring she might still be sore.

It seemed as though a breeze had swept over, a moment later, changing the atmosphere in the room. Carly's eyes fell sorrowful as she looked up at the formal King.

"I'm…sorry…" She said as she was lacking the energy to speak. As she said those words a single apologetic tear fell down the left side of her face.

Jack softened his look upon the injured reporter.

"I know you're sorry…" He said softly as a tear ran down the opposite side of her face. "I don't hate you at all for what you did…" He added as a comforter for the girl.

It felt weird to Jack to be talking to the girl like that, but it was the truth, he held no grudge against Carly for becoming a dark signer in the first place.

What he added seemed to ease Carly's tears and guilt.

Jack took a seat on the edge of the bed the tattered girl laid on, still holding her soft, gentle hand. He reached over to the cleanex box on the small table next to the hospital bed and pulled one out and voluntarily wiped away Carly's tears that stained her face.

It was out of Jack's character to be caring for such a girl like Carly, but after the signer duels, he had realized just how important friends were…

"Atlus-sama…" Carly said flabbergasted by how unusual the boy was acting by gently cleaning her face, free of tears, on his own will.

This was truly a new leaf that had been miraculously turned over… maybe this phase would have potential to remain permanent…

When Jack had no longer use for the tissue, he set the crumpled cleanex on the side table, doing it as casual as he was.

"T-Thanks Atlus-sama…" Carly stammered, just for the sake of saying something to express her gratitude, despite her shock.

"Don't mention it," The boy said coolly with a light smile.

Even though her face was tear stain free, she felt like she could cry again, simply because she was happy that Jack had grown up so much from the first time she met him. Then, he was a selfish teenager, and now he was a caring young man. It almost felt like she had been his mother for so long, she was proud to have seen him grow up so fast.

Carly was happy to know that the relationship between her and the duelist had potential for a healthy friendship in the near future.

But one thing bothered her…

"Jack…?" Carly said bringing the boy's attention to her. "Despite…me being a dark signer before…do you think that…we could be…friends?"

A broad smile made its way across Jack's lips as he tightened his grip on Carly's hand, but not too tight. With a nod of his head, it was settled.

They would be a great pair of friends from now on…

Carly yawned and, without thinking twice, closed her eyes and drifted off to a deserved rest with a light smile resting on her lips.

Jack's smile grew softer as he gently placed Carly's hand by her side. He decided that it was best to leave her be and come back in the morning when she felt better. Before he exited the room, he left a little present on that side table and left the room quietly.

Even though he hardly knew the normal Carly, the least he could do was to be there for her and comfort her in her loneliness and pain, because she really had no one in her life. No friends… no family… just herself. It was the same way Jack felt awhile back. But now he had someone… someone who knew what he felt and when he was feeling it… someone who understood him in a way…

And her name was Carly Nagisa…

-End-

* * *

_A/N: _Reviews would be greatly appriciated. =]


End file.
